1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spike and socket cable terminations, and particularly, to a spike and socket cable termination adapted for use with high strength parallel-lay fiber cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many physical structures utilize cables to carry tension loads. Typically, mechanical connectors will be attached to the end of the cable in order to provide a reliable and convenient means for transferring loads to and from the cable.
One general type of end connector which has been widely used is a spike and socket connection. A spike and socket connection comprises a socket having a substantially conical bore in which an end of the cable is received. The spike is then driven into the end of the cable to spread the fibers thereof in a conical shape and wedge them between the conical bore of the socket and an outer surface of the spike.
The spike and socket of these prior art devices are comprised of the same material, usually steel in high strength connectors.
One example of a typical prior art connector would have a physical appearance like that shown in FIG. 1, but would have both the socket and spike constructed of the same material, i.e., steel, titanium or aluminum.
Another spike and socket connector for wire ropes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 728,689 to Am Ende.
One variation of spike and socket connectors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,008 to Adl et al. in which a cable end 13 and a malleable hollow conical sleeve 22 are sandwiched between a high strength socket 10 and high strength spike 20. The hollow conical malleable sleeve deforms to grip the cable fibers as shown in FIG. 3 of Adl et al., thus allegedly reducing slippage between the cable and the socket to zero.
Another variation somewhat similar to that of Adl et al. is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,795 to Youngblood. The connector of Youngblood has four components, namely, a socket 12 having a conical bore 11, a hollow two-piece conical liner 15 received in the conical bore 11, a hollow conical malleable plug 20 which is received between the outer strands 14 of cable 10 and a center strand 13, and finally a solid central spike 23 which is driven into the central strand 13 to wedge it within the hollow malleable plug 20. The hollow malleable plug 20 deforms as shown in FIG. 6 of Youngblood to aid in gripping the outer strands of the cable.
Yet another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,886 to Hocke wherein the spike has a necked down portion about which the fibers of the cable are banded.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,074 to Schimmeyer et al. discloses a rope end connection of the potted type in which a synthetic resin potting material is utilized to aid in forming the end connection between the spike and socket.